Your Guardian Angel
by Atienne
Summary: Sequel to Requiem for the Stars. Don't have to read it to understand it, though. A girl makes a deal with the Gate to return the soul of a loved one. What will the Equivalent Exchange be? Will she be able to fix what's been broken? OCxAlfons Heiderich
1. Sorry

**DISCLAIMER**: dont own. wont ever

* * *

><p>Even at the sound of a rocket blasting away and into the next world, the noise was nothing compared to that one small gunshot. All my senses blurred to focus on the deep crimson pool that had started to appear on an innocent white shirt. My mouth moved, but no sound came out. This <em>had<em> to be a dream. It just _**had**_ to be. My human mind was desperately trying to grasp how such terrible things could happen to such great people. And I mean DESPERATELY.

"A-Alfons..." I finally managed to choke out. I forced my legs to go to his side, kneeling and swooping him up into my arms. His skin was throbbing under my touch, causing me to let out a soft whimper. His normally life-filled cerulean spheres I'd come to love were now dim with the dawn of death. "A-Adryenne? Th-That's y..ou...r..ight?" he rasped, blinking slowly. I nodded, shifting so he was closer to my body, "Yes, Alfons... It's me." He managed a small, weak smile. "I did w-what you as..ked me t..o... I s..aw it fly.." he groaned, leaning closer into me. This made the tears that had threatened for so long to finally fall. All I could think was why? Why did he have to die? "Do o-one last th..ing for me...P-Please..." he muttered, obviously sensing his time. "Anything."

"Kiss me."

My thumb ran over his cheek bone before I leaned down and pressed my lips onto his seemingly cool ones. I was almost sure it'd be the last. I pulled away to see another sickly smile. "Th..ank...you...Ad..rye..nne..." he whispered as his body went limp. My body started to shudder as I sobbed into the cold skin of his neck, embracing him tightly. There was a small commotion behind me, but I didn't pay attention to any of it. Not until Ed came to stand behind me, "What's wrong?" I relaxed a bit and looked back at the blond, letting him see the corpse that lay delicately in my arms. His eyes widened in horror before we heard a noise coming from a stray suit of armor.

"Transferred your soul again? How long before it wears off this time?" Ed asked it. I guessed he was talking to his brother, Al. The helmet fell off and a honey-haired boy poked his head out of the opening, grinning a bit. "A-Al? What're you doing here?" He asked a bit frantically. "I jumped onto your ship at the last minute. The General should be breaking down the other side of the Gate soon. He looked over at me for a second as I pulled Alfons's body up and held him as I came to my feet, "Who's this, Brother?" Ed smiled faintly for a bit. "This is Raevyn's sister, Adryenne. You remember her, don't you?"

Al's eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I remember now! Agony always wondered where you were while her, Ed, and I traveled together." Ed whipped around to face the grey-eyed boy, "You remember?" Al chuckled at his brother's eagerness and nodded. "I guess it was coming through the Gate, but I remember it all," he looked down, closing his eyes and giving a faint smile. I remained silent through all of this time. Until the name hit me. "Who's Agony?"

Al gave me a look then sighed, "R-Rae-Rae's homunculus.." I blinked, wiping my eyes on my sleeve, shifting Alfons's lifeless rag-doll of a body so I could hold him better. "Her homunculus? So she's still alive in a way?" I asked, more eager than when Ed had previously asked of Al's memories. Alphonse nodded, "Yes.. I'm glad you take the homunculi's being like that... Nice opinion.."

"Well, you two had better go. I can break down this side of the Gate for you," I sighed, gripping his body tighter, holding it against my hip for support. Ed's jaw dropped, "I thought you didn't do alchemy!" I smirked, "Not for about fourteen years, but I haven't lost my touch..yet.." Ed sighed, "There isn't a way for us to get back, though." I nodded at him,"Come with me. He made a third rocket. Said he had a feeling that he'd need them.." They followed me into another chamber and helped me push the other rocket out into the place where the gate was. "Here it is.. Get in," I started, motioning to the bi-plane. Ed's brow arched and I growled a bit, "Now."

They nodded and got inside, Ed helping his little brother strap into the strange machine. "Ready, you two?" They nodded slowly as I smiled encouragingly at them, "I'll seeya there." With that, I set Alfons down behind a wall of boxes, going to the launching station and pulling the lever. There was a good deal of smoke as it took off, going into the portal to the other world. I ran back to where Alfons lay, picking him up once again and heading for the boxes, climbing up and jumping up into the portal, a slight suction helping me up into it. I was grateful for it.

"Give him back," I muttered under my breath, running through until I was blinded by a bright white light. "And what do you have to offer in return?" A doubled, almost demon-like voice replied. "Take what you want, just return his soul!" I yelled at the violet eyes. "And if the price were your own soul?" it asked cooly. "I don't care! As long as he's on the other side and he's healthy."

"You're taking a large risk, young alchemist. You are either brave, or stupid."

"Just..please... Return his soul..." I pleaded, staring at my feet. "Alright, fine.. His soul will be returned, and when I decide to take what you owe me, you'll know. Go," it commanded. I ran through the Gate to my home side. It'd definitely been a while since I was in my own world. I soon found myself laying on my back in Amestris, Alfons towering over me on his hands and knees. "Alfons!" I smiled, pulling him into a hug. "Where are we?" he asked, taking a weary look around wherever we were. I sat up and looked around, seeing a military HQ, "I believe we're in Central City. Welcome to Amestris!" He worked his way out of my arms and pointed over to Ed and Al Elric. "Want to go see what's wrong?"

Al was crying over a battered, bloody body. From what I could see, he was crying pretty bad, too. I stood up sluggishly and made my way over to them, staring down at the dark-haired girl in a black leather dress. She had an Ouroboros tattoo an her neck and I blinked. "Th-That's Agony... Isn't it..." I mumbled, though it was loud enough for him to hear. Ed nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah.. That was Agony... She must've jumped from a good distance.." Al sniffled and wiped his eyes, "W-Why didn't she j-j-just heal?"

Alfons was looking pretty confused now. "Huh?" he asked me. "Homunculi are bodies without souls. Apparently when my sister died, someone tried to bring her back to life with alchemy." Alfons shook his head, rubbing his temples, "I already have a headache." I then cast a look down the crying brunet, "I'm sorry about her.." He shook his head, face buried in his palms as he sobbed. Ed hugged him tightly, "Maybe she lost her Philosopher's Stones.." Tears built up in my eyes as he cried. I know he loved Raevyn, so maybe he'd fallen in love with Agony, too... Or they were best friends. Either way, it was horrible what had happened here.

"I think she slipped something in my pocket as we were leaving... So stupid.." he whimpered in melancholy. He pulled a ruby red stone out of his pocket and sniffed, "So stupid." I twined my hand with Alfons's as the tears worked their way back to my already bloodshot eyes. "It was for a good reason.. Of that I'm positive," Alfons said to him assuringly. My lips curled up into a sad smile and I patted the younger Elric's head. "Brother... Would it work if I gave the stone back? If I fed it to her, would she heal?" he asked Edward softly. Ed shrugged, "It might. Try it, Al."

The boy nodded and obeyed his brother, feeding the stone to her and making her swallow. "Agony..." he muttered as the body remained limp. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Atienne: YEP! I wrote a spinoff, just for Adryenne. I got a good idea for her,<br>Alfons: oh, brother...  
>Adryenne: *corny opera gasp* J-Just for me?<br>Atienne: Just for you! So, people. REVIEW!


	2. My Cuddly Fireplace

**DISCLAIMER:** dont own. Seriously, ya'll, when have I ever?

* * *

><p>Four years have passed since we got Raevyn's soul back. I'm not completely sure how Al and Ed managed, but they found out how to create a successful human transmutation and used it to call Rae's soul back to Agony's body. Since their minds were linked, it was a pretty decent match. She was a bit awkward at first, but now she's almost all the way back to normal. We're all very happy, too. We missed her a lot. And she finally managed to tell him how she felt. Granted, she blushed so bad that she matched Al's (formerly Ed's) jacket, but she told him. I can remember that like it was only yesterday. About a year ago he proposed to her, and their wedding is coming very soon. But before the wedding, she's due to have twin girls. Thank GOD that all her mood swings and morning sickness has been gone for a while, but now it's to be replaced by my own.<p>

Alfons and I are going to get married in about a week. We're very stressed over the whole thing, and we can tell that Al and Rae are, too. Ed is getting hit full-blast by the four of us. He just got into another fight with his girlfriend of two and a half years. They fight a lot, though, so it's moderately normal. I don't think any of their fights have ever been this bad, though. Poor him.

Every time I look at Alfons, I can't help but to think of that deal I made with the Gate all those years ago. It never took it's payment for bringing his soul back. I can only hope it won't be too soon. And that it won't be too bad. "Hey, Ade!"

Speak of the devil.. "Where'd that name come from?" I asked, my eyebrow arching as I turned to the smiling blond. I overlooked the mewling box he had nestled in his arms, crossing my legs from where I sat in my big chair. "I was talking to Rae and Al today. They said that's what her and your cousin Jean used to call you," he chuckled, setting the box on the floor. I rolled my eyes, getting up and kissing his cheek as he hung up his soaking coat. "Should I get some milk ready?" I laughed a bit, glancing to the litter that lay crying in the cardboard cube. He nodded and grinned, patting my head. I squealed a bit at that. His hand was cold! _And wet.._

The door creaked as I opened it, stepping down into the basement and looking for the stock of powdered milk we kept for this occasion. Between the two doppelgangers, Raevyn and I always had something small and furry in the house. But we never cared.

Al always acted a bit differently around Raevyn. I couldn't help but notice it a while back.

_-Flashback-_

_ "Hey, Al," I said, poking him gently to get his attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded, giving Raevyn a smile before following me out of the room. "What's up, Adryenne?" he asked, tilting his head a bit, his honey-colored bangs falling farther into his face. "You act different around Rae that normal. Is something wrong?" I questioned honestly, trying to push the possibility of something going wrong in the transmutation to the back of my mind. "Hmm? Oh, no! Nothing's wrong with her!" he laughed, trying to convince me. I gave him a look, folding my arms over my chest, "Then why do you act so different around her?" He sighed and looked down. Was that… Sorrow?_

_ "It's just strange.. I love Rae-Rae.. I really do, but… I loved Agony, too…" he breathed, staring down at his boots. I gave him a small smile, "They're the same, Agony and Raevyn. One couldn't exist without the other. Agony couldn't have been created without Raevyn dying, and Raevyn couldn't be alive without Agony's body." The brunet looked up and smiled, giving me a hug and sighing, "Thanks. You're a good friend. I can see why the other me loves you so much."_

_ My cheeks heated up as he pulled back, going back to his fiancé. I chuckled a bit, "What will we ever do with you two.."_

_-End Flashback-_

By the time I had the milk warmed up and ready, the kittens were already in a basket with an old blanket under them. The fireplace was very dim. He must've gone out for firewood. I set the pan of milk down, picking up one of the scraps of fur and using a dropper to feed it, alternating as each had their fill. The screen door opened and swung shut, a breeze filling the room and causing me to shiver. "It's cold! Close that thing!" I growled a bit, trying to warm up as I set the last kitten down in the basket. "Sorry! Wait a second, please!" I chuckled and sighed, rubbing my palms together. It was getting close to winter, so it was going to be _very_ cold for the next few months. I've already apologized in advance for any increased mood swings that come with the cold and snow to Alfons and Rae. They understood, thank God.

He came in with the wood, as expected, and slowly fed it into the huge fireplace. After it was all lit and in there, he grabbed and blanket off the couch, wrapping it around the both of us after sitting down next to me. I snuggled against him, then stared up to him, "Since when do you have time to cuddle next to the fireplace, Mr. Work-a-holic?" He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry.. The military loves their civilians that they can get to do work. Besides, I can show them how to make rockets to use in wars. Nobody here has even _**thought**_ of it! Think about it Adryenne! This is huge!"

Sighing, I laid farther against him, "I know, I know. I just wish you'd take a _little_ more time off to spend here.." He smiled, " I get a whole month off for Christmas.." I gasped and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his cheek, "That's great!" After that, we laughed and shared our day next to the fireplace, fed the kittens again, then went to bed. We needed our rest for the next day.

_-X-_

"Adryenne."

* * *

><p>Atienne: GASP! Who could that be? And I'll give you a hint. It ISN'T Alfons.<br>Alfons: What's going on here?  
>Atienne: uh- BEDTIME! *whacks Alfons over the head with a candlestick*<br>Alfons: zzzzz  
>Adryenne: -.- what was that?<br>Atienne: Heh-heh nothing! Review please!


	3. Vergessen Mir Nicht

**DISCLAIMER:** i doesnt own. what else is new?

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Al had run inside crying, running to his brother for comfort, but he couldn't find Edward. So the brunet came to me, sobbing his eyes out. "What's wrong, Al?" I asked, pulling him into a gentle hug. Around shivers of depression he managed to explain what's happened. "S-Someone put words on R-Rae-Rae's grave.. Drach words, Adryenne!" he cried, returning the embrace. "C'mon. Let's go see what it says, alright?" I smiled softly, trying to cheer the small boy up. He sniffled and nodded to me, wiping his eyes on his sleeve._

_ We walked side by side to the graveyard, headed straight for her headstone. What I saw was horrifying. _'Küssen Sie Ihren toten Liebhaber nicht' _were the words printed on the stone in red paint. "It says.. D-Don't kiss your dead lover.."_

_-End Flashback- _

"Adryenne."

My eyes snapped open to see a flash of white around the Gate. "I'm taking what you owe me." I nodded to the single violet eye, "Alright, take it." The eye blinked once, its gaze boring into my soul. "The price for a human life is simple, young alchemist. I'm taking your memory, and leaving behind hatred."

_-X-_

There was a bright flash of light in my eye and I groaned, trying to squeeze it shut. "Savez-vous où vous êtes?" a man asked. I blinked a bit, "Sprechen sie Deutch? Or English?" I asked, using two languages. I didn't know I could do that. He smiled a bit, "Yes, I speak English. Do you know where you are?" I shook my head slowly, feeling a dull pain in my head. "What's your name?" I thought for a second, then shrugged. I didn't remember it.

"What do you remember?" he asked, allowing me to sit up. "English?" I replied in a small voice. This room was anything but comforting. "I'm Dr. Roux. You've been our patient for a very long time.. nearly ten years." My eyes widened in shock and I felt the color draining from my face. "There's a bag of your things on the table beside you. You were found with them." He gave a small smile and left the room. My head turned to look at the black bag and I pulled it into my lap. There was a circle carved into a blade and an old outfit. It looked cleaned recently. Smelled like it too. That was when I heard some small conversation in the next room over. The doctor was talking to another man with a thick accent. German, I believe.

I stood up slowly and carefully, ignoring the cool tile under my feet as I pressed my ear to the wall to hear better. "She doesn't remember anything.. She's been here for so long, and there hasn't been any family looking for her.. I want to take her out to see if she remembers, but I don't know if she's healthy enough… Time isn't looking too good, either." The other male replied, "If she's stable, I can take her out. You said she seemed to speak German better, right?" Dr. Roux sighed, "Yes, but.. I don't want to make you drop everything for her."

"It's alright. I can manage, I have a day off today and tomorrow," the other chuckled. There was a relieved sigh, "Thank you, but.. are you sure you don't mind?" I got a dizzy feeling from trying to focus so hard and went back to the bed, sitting down. Two men walked into the door. One was the doctor, but the other was foreign. I gave a look down at my hands. "This is Alfons Heiderich, a good friend. He's going to show you around to try and help you remember things."

The blond one gave a small smile as the doctor left to go to another patient. "Well, put those clothes on, then meet me on the bench outside the door," he said in German. I nodded as he left and shut the door. I then stood up and gently pulled the IVs out of my arms and pulled the hoodie and jeans on. I needed something under them, but I'd take care of that later. I walked out to Alfons, opening and shutting the door slowly and carefully. My hair was awfully long. Guess that's what you get for being in a coma for ten years.

"Thanks for helping me out.." I exhaled. "It's no problem. Now come on," he smiled, grabbing my hand and leading me outside. "So.. Do you remember anything?" I shook my head and felt sadness cover me. I didn't have any family? Or.. any family looking for me? "Well, that's alright. That's why I'm here."

There was a fuzziness and I remembered something important. I.. was married? Why didn't he look for me? Why didn't he _find_ me? The German gasped and grabbed me by my shoulders. "Hey, HEY! What's wrong?" I looked up into his cerulean eyes. I remembered a bloody death and I whispered, "Kussen Sie Ihren toten Liebhaben nicht."

* * *

><p>Atienne: Man.. Poor kiddo..<br>Adryenne: huh? What's going on here?  
>Alfons: Ugh.. What?<br>Atienne: Well, i know that this was confusing, and short. but review anyways!

(Title) Vergessen mir Nicht- Forget me Not


	4. Fullmetal Memory

**DISCLAIMER:** dont own, never will!

* * *

><p>His eyes widened a little bit at what I'd said. "W-What?" I felt myself tear up even more, "That's all I remember. I'm sorry…." He patted my head and took my hand gently. "It's alright. C'mon." He gave me a brilliant smile and I couldn't help but grin back to him. It was small, but it was effective. It took the worry out of the deep blue orbs. We walked all around the town, seeing the sights. Every once in a while he'd ask if anything seemed familiar. And every time, I had to reply with a no.<p>

"Are you sure that nothing here is familiar? You do seem to know two languages.. Maybe you moved here?" he said concerned. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed a little bit, "If I remembered then we wouldn't still be out here.. Sorry that you have to put up with this." An arm looped around my shoulders as a slight drizzle came down on us. "I don't mind. Heck, I volunteered. So, even if you don't remember your name, what should I call you?" That made me think a bit. "Hmmm… Is Kaori alright?"

"It's fine."

His hand gripped mine gently as we both stared down towards the puddles the rain was making. "You don't.. You don't pity me for having amnesia, do you?" He kept his gaze down. "A little. But, considering how long you've been in a coma, it isn't shocking. You're lucky to even be alive." I growled slightly and pulled my hand away from his, rubbing up and down my arms and trying to tame the goosebumps that ran up and down them. "Yeah, yeah… Lucky to be alive.. If it wasn't for the Gate I wouldn't have been in a coma anyways." My head shot up and I blinked a bit. _Where did that come from?_ I honestly didn't know.

"The what? Did you say something about the Gate?" he asked, eyes widening in shock and amazement. I nodded, "I think so.. You know anything about this Gate?" He shrugged a little, "I know a little about it. Not enough to amount to anything. But I know somebody who knows TONS about it." I felt my head lighten from hearing that. "Who? I need to know this.. I have a feeling that it was important."

"Edward Elric."

My brain hurt. The last name sounded very familiar. VERY familiar. "Elric… Why do I feel like I know that name.." Alfons blinked, "You must be from Amestris. He was well known in that country. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People." That part didn't seem familiar. At all. "My friend Roux and I call everything by my world's name. Sorry if I'm confusing you."

"Nah. It's alright. Good to know something besides how to speak two languages. So what're this world's names for stuff?" I asked, shivering a bit. He draped his jacket over my shoulders and patted my back gently, "German is Drach here and English is Amestrian. I think that's all that I've said so far." My green eyes reflected in the puddles beneath my feet, "Alright. Thanks for clearing that up.." I shrugged my shoulders and arms into the jacket, the bottom of it hanging loosely by my lower thighs. Big jacket, little girl. It's logical.

"Well, if you'd like I can take you to Ed, but I'll have to get you out of the hospital. And we'll have to get on the train," he chuckled, glancing over at me. I nodded a bit and reached back over for his hand again, "Thank you, Alfons." The blond squeezed my hand gently and smiled as we turned around. He headed towards a phone and put in a couple coins, calling someone. No doubt Doctor Roux.

When he came back he gave a small nod towards a different direction, "Alright. Let's go, then."

* * *

><p>Atienne: Well, it was short and I'm sorry. But, REVIEW!<p> 


	5. You're Dead, Dude

**DISCLAIMER:** i doesn't own, okies?

* * *

><p>We sat on the train, and I watched him. He wore a small gold ring on his left hand. "You're married?" I inquired, shooting a glance at his face. He looked up at me sadly and nodded, "Yeah.. well I was going to be.. she left a few nights before our wedding." I blinked at his explanation. "I-I shouldn't have asked. I'm very sorry to hear that, Alfons," I tried to give an apologetic smile. I tried to be genuine; he definitely needed it. "Hmm? Oh, don't worry. That was a while back. We were young and stupid then," he chuckled, pain hiding in those sky blue orbs. "If that was so long ago, why do you still wear that ring?"<p>

His eyes held the aching—no maybe clenching is the right word?—of his heart. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him at this point. "I'm sorry, I ask too many questions… you don't have to answer that," I muttered, staring back towards my feet. The blond shook his head and sighed, "No.. I should tell someone about it. I wear it because I never stopped loving her… even after the horrid things she said to us. Pathetic, I know. I've told myself that many times." My own heartstrings tightened painfully. I couldn't imagine the pain that must've been holding this man back for all this time.

Deep down, that love that you hide and save for the right person, giving your heart and soul entirely only to have that "right" person slam it to the ground. They break you, stealing every last bit of your dignity and trust to take with them. That is the job of a first love. Build you up, then if you aren't good enough (in their opinion) they crush your dreams and your adoration of other people. Love hurts, it agonizes and requires both people to give their lives on a whim.

Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell.

"Kaori?" a strong voice called, pulling me out of my subconscious train of thought. I blinked, my gaze turning up to him in a blur, "Huh?" Alfons cocked his head, "You spaced out. You're not having any side effects on me now, are you?" At that, I had to laugh quietly to myself. I couldn't help it, that was funny. He stared at me like a baby at a stranger, a look of "what in the world is WRONG with you?" plastered on his pale features. That made me laugh even more, putting on hand over my mouth until the giggle fit could be stifled. Then it happened. That fateful time when you laugh so hard you snort, rattling your head and brain.

Snorting, the harsh laughter that tended to make the thing that much more contagious. Even the most emotionless, cold world record of jerkishness couldn't help but crack a smile when someone snorts. So, I wasn't surprised when he laughed back at me. "Y…You sn..snorted!" he wheezed, doubling over from his amusement. "That happens sometimes, you know," I nearly slapped myself trying to stop. That was a bad thing about that kind of giggling. It was so hard to stop!

He barely managed to wipe his broad grin off his face, toning it down to a small smile. "Thanks Ad—er Kaori…" he stared down again. I blinked at him, "What were you about to say?" I could tell he wouldn't tell me, but it didn't hurt to try. A few hundred times.. Oh, well. He can deal with it. Shaggy blond locks bounced while he shook his head. "C'mon, please? I won't laugh or yell at you! Just tell me." He sighed in defeat, "I almost called you Adryenne."

"Was that her name?"

The man nodded sadly and he sighed, turning to look out of the train window, "Yes." My brown hair bounced and I pulled it back to the wide it was all supposed to be hanging over, "That's a very pretty name. I'm sure that she had a reason for leaving you." A memory poured into my head like a rerun of a song you'd get stuck in your head for weeks at a time.

_-Flashback-_

_ "__He made a third rocket. Said he had a feeling that he'd need them.." They followed me into another chamber and helped me push the other rocket out into the place where the gate was. "Here it is.. Get in," I started, motioning to the bi-plane. Ed's brow arched and I growled a bit, "Now."_

_They nodded and got inside, Ed helping his little brother strap into the strange machine. "Ready, you two?" They nodded slowly as I smiled encouragingly at them, "I'll seeya there." With that, I set Alfons down behind a wall of boxes, going to the launching station and pulling the lever. There was a good deal of smoke as it took off, going into the portal to the other world. I ran back to where Alfons lay, picking him up once again and heading for the boxes, climbing up and jumping up into the portal, a slight suction helping me up into it. I was grateful for it._

_"Give him back," I muttered under my breath, running through until I was blinded by a bright white light. "And what do you have to offer in return?" A doubled, almost demon-like voice replied. "Take what you want, just return his soul!" I yelled at the violet eyes. "And if the price were your own soul?" it asked coolly. "I don't care! As long as he's on the other side and he's healthy."_

_"You're taking a large risk, young alchemist. You are either brave, or stupid."_

_"Just..please... Return his soul..." I pleaded, staring at my feet. "Alright, fine.. His soul will be returned, and when I decide to take what you owe me, you'll know. Go," it commanded._

_-End Flashback-_

My brain was fried. Had that been the same blond laying lifeless against the ground as the one sitting before my very eyes? My lips tried to move when Alfons attempted to reach my attention. "Hello? Anybody there?" he asked, giving me a long, hard stare. "Have you ever died before?" I managed to choke out finally, my shocked stare focused on the floor of the train. He looked at me kind of funny, "Well I'm here now? Do I look dead to you?" I growled, snapping finally. "That isn't what I meant! I _mean_ if your heart stopped even for a second. Maybe a minute or two. Have you ever been shot or anything like that?"

He flinched slightly at my tone, his eyes softening even after I'd just yelled at him. "I was shot many years ago. The wound is gone and so is the bullet," he smiled. "Who was there?" I pressed, leaning towards him a little. "Hmm… Edward, his little brother, Noah, and Adryenne," he listed them off. I sighed and felt my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I remember that for some reason… I have no idea why, though," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p>Atienne: dun dun dun! does she retrieve those memories? not. yet. ha, hahaha, ha.<br>Alfons: Huh? whos memory what?  
>Adryenne: wow. im jacked up in this one. Atienne, there's this great new thing called THERAPY. try it.<br>Atienne: NEVERRRRR! now review for me, my pretties! i know its been a while but oh, well.


End file.
